lanthyr_mcrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Religion in Zattaria
Religion The settlements within the Zattaria desert worship the same pair of gods, Lianreen and Firaneth. However, instead of seeing each other as rivals or enemies, these churches often work together. This is due to the fact that they handle separate ceremonies and accept different people into their ranks, allowing every member of their settlement to be useful to the Gods in some way. There is also the fact that the powers of these divine beings must be balanced in order to achieve the correct harmony for humanity to survive, and either one being enraged can lead to the death of a settlement. Lianreen Lianreen is a goddess depicted as a slender woman of hair like a starlit sky, dark skin, and silver eyes. She is believed to be the one who shares wisdom with priestesses and grants the deserts cooling nights and rains. Some even think she saves lost travelers from deadly sandstorms by gently guiding them to an oasis while their eyes are forced shut from the raging sands. Those who wish to please her will often have potted cacti in their homes or in their gardens - any sort of cactus would do, but shrines in her honor usually have cacti that grow white and blue flowers. Shrines and churches in her honor are places to gather in peace, varying in size based on the settlement they reside in. Images of the water, cacti, sphinxes, and Lianreen herself are carved into the walls with great care and detail. The center room of these churches often contains a few tables from its entrance, while the wall furthest in the back will hold a small stage. On this stage, the high priestess will perform ceremonies or announce the words of the Goddess they adore so dearly. The stage is also where chosen works of art of high value are held up on display for all to see. Only the High Priestess and people hand picked by her may stand upon this stage, as there are some ceremonies that require her to have space to properly call for the Goddess. The High Priestess within a church of Lianreen will usually be dressed in blues, whites, silvers, and occasionally purples, with a humble amount of jewelry. The jewelry is often silver with blue stones or gemstones, a popular favorite for these accessories is lapis lazuli which they have come to call “rain stones.” A particularly powerful High Priestess may have a set of gloves that allow her to perform small miracles of magic. Between the attire of the High Priestess and other treasures within a church, they also have people known as Guardians to defend it. Guardians are hired by the High Priestess and follow her every word, believing that every command she makes is from the Goddess herself. They are respected warriors of the settlement and rarely allow outsiders into their ranks. This respect depends entirely on the word of the High Priestess and that they undergo the Forgiveness Ceremony upon joining its ranks. They are still denied access to alcohol as their mind must always be clear and focused on their task before them but can earn the right to marriage through years of service or particularly exceptional deeds. Beneath the high priestess and the guardians are the everyday priestesses, who may still be learning the various ceremonies. They are the group of women that are most likely to be chosen from to become the next high priestess. In the meantime, they assist by performing minor ceremonies and tending to the gardens that surround the church. Their attire is similar to the high priestess, wearing blues, whites, and purples but not quite yet worthy of wearing silver or allowed a set of gloves. The dresses are also more modest than that of the high priestess, often covering their hair in addition to the majority of their bodies. At the very bottom of Lianreen’s hierarchy are the Brothers and Sisters, who dress more in browns and greens to reflect the fact that they have yet to achieve a true connection to the Goddess. They do not perform any ceremonies and may not be allowed to witness any of the more private ones unless given direct permission from the High Priestess herself. The sisters of Lianreen are expected to handle cleaning and cooking within the church but are given the option to either become a Priestess or Guardian when they are deemed worthy. Meanwhile, the brothers tend to the camels and handle many of the more physical tasks and may only become Guardians if they wish to ascend in the hierarchy at all. Firaneth Firaneth, an unforgiving god seen as a sturdy man of blazing red hair, orange skin, and golden eyes. He brings the blistering sun and anger to all storms he touches - sometimes even disturbing Lianreen’s peaceful rainfalls with thunder and lightning or turning her well-meaning showers into floods and mudslides. He is particularly angry with mankind for being greedy and interfering with the land. In order to please his desire for destruction, priestesses are often gifted objects of value to be destroyed at the start of every new year. The structured form of worship for Firaneth is a relatively new practice compared to Lianreen’s churches, so some settlements may not have as large of a following for this God as others. It is believed that it was forced to come about from frequent struggles for power and to defend their people against invaders. However it came about, the worshipers of Firaneth are very fierce and dedicated to their cause, and often serve both as religious dignitaries and local protection. Always present in Zattarian society, Firaneth is known mostly for his anger and vengeance but has a secondary role as the fighter and protector of the Zattarian people. His anger towards mankind for their greed is unmatched, but many feel this is out of disappointment, and the fires for him are thought to set people on the right course. As such, he also protects the people, seeing them not a lost cause, but misguided children. Worshipers of Firaneth take this duality of purpose as the key part of their worship, both guiding the people to the future Firaneth desires them to be in, and protecting them so that they may see that future. Many who worship him are fighters, learning the fighting styles of Firaneth and the varied arts of combat, as well as the arts to heal those injured during it. Unlike Liareen’s established churches and gardens, Firaneth’s places of worship are less likely to be grand buildings. Instead, they gather to the home of the Grand Guardian at the break of dawn, from there he will lead them to where their assignments will be for the day. Grand Guardians are often seen in armor, though the type varies from one settlement to the next. One practice they all have in common is a long orange cape with a golden scorpion occupying its center. Typically a Grand Guardian would be a man, but there have been some cases where a woman has proven herself more capable of the title. A High Priestess within the Firaneth’s hierarchy will assist with leading in battles and training combat in addition to medical practices. However, they tend to take a step back from performing ceremonies and allow the younger priestesses to do so once they are deemed capable. They may choose to wear either armor or a gown, but the colors are often warm ones such as yellow and orange. A High Priestess is especially feared if she is equipped with a pair of gloves to call forth the wrath of Firaneth. They often work as a partner with the Grand Guardian rather than a superior or inferior to him and many settlements will find that the two are a married couple. Beneath the Grand Guardian and their High Priestess, are the Guardians. They are often sent throughout the settlement to watch for thieves and other dangers to defend the locals of their home. There can be a ranking system within the Guardians, more often than not this ranking is determined by seniority but a strong dedication can earn a younger guardian more respect within the community. The quality of weapons and armor will be what best reflects these inner rankings. In order to properly distinguish Guardians from any man or woman with combat equipment, the priestesses of Firaneth will fashion them patches of orange material with a scorpion of gold to be displayed. These patches will either be tied around the arm, wrist or at times upon the head. Each settlement has their own take on how this should be done, so trying to enter as an imposter is no easy task. The Priestesses handle a majority of the ceremonies within the Firaneth hierarchy, allowing the High Priestess more time for teaching, leading, and assisting the Grand Guardian. They also take on the bulk work of tending to the wounded within a settlement, using a combination of herbal medicine, alchemic arts, and surgical techniques. On days where there are no injured to tend to, they may be found training in the art of combat as well, allowing no weaknesses within the higher ranks of Firaneth. Injured or ill may either be scattered in their personal homes or taken to the home of the High Priestess which will act as the settlement’s center for healing even if she does move out to live with whatever husband she gains. These women tend to wear yellow outfits that are modest but relatively capable of mobility. Sometimes, these outfits will have images of flowers of gold, orange, blue, or green stitched onto the corners of their sleeves. The more flowers a Priestess of Firaneth is seen with, the more knowledge she has in regards to healing her people. Finally, there are the Brothers and Sisters of Firaneth. They have yet to complete training of any kind and are left to handle the basic tasks of their following. The Brothers are often weapon or armorsmiths, making and maintaining the supplies of the Guardians. Meanwhile, the Sisters keep the areas they make use of tidy and prepare medicinal goods for the priestesses. Both are expected to train in the art of combat and may choose to become a Guardian, but only Sisters may choose to become a Priestess. Death and the Afterlife The people of the Zattarian desert tend to believe that death frees the soul from its body. Depending on the life they led, their soul will join the efforts of Lianreen or Firaneth in the form of the wind. While Lianreen can create clouds and bring water, she needs the help of the souls of the pure and light hearts to act as the wind to pull it to the settlements that need it most. Firaneth, meanwhile, leads the souls of the fearless and serious to bring about hardships closer to the earth to keep the living strong and united. When these souls are not at work, it is believed that they are able to sit together in harmony and recall stories of their lives. Souls claimed by Lianreen relax within the soft clouds of the sky, never knowing hunger or thirst again as they sing and chatter eternity away. Meanwhile, souls of Firaneth find their rest around fires in the desert, watching over the living and keeping away unseen threats. These souls have a harder afterlife compared to Lianreen, but some argue that it is more fulfilling and meaningful. Souls that are not accepted by either God are doomed to aimlessly wander the land in the form of angry spirits. These beings are the main threat to the realm of the living that the souls claimed by Firaneth defend the people of Zattaria from. Only when the angry spirit is defeated by Firaneth’s forces and cleansed by Lianreen’s, can it finally be given a clean slate to be reborn and try again to earn their place beside the Gods. Ceremonies There are a number of ceremonies involved in Zattarian communities, separated by the Gods the people worship. Peaceful and cheerful ceremonies tend to be performed by Lianreen’s Priestesses, while more aggressive and serious ceremonies are done by Firaneth’s. Despite this, the two may work together on some to ensure their decisions are balanced enough to keep both Gods pleased. While Firaneth is easily more feared as he is more likely to lash out with an attack, Lianreen’s refusal to provide what a settlement needs make it just as likely for them to die out. Sacrifices At the beginning of every year, just before the land is prepared for the next season’s crops to be planted, every settlement takes part in a celebration for an entire week. The festivities consist of free meals and drinks during these days, music and performances of countless sorts - sometimes outsiders of a settlement will bring new ideas of art with them: A popular one with every crowd is the fire breathers and those that can tame a beast to perform simple stunts. No currency is exchanged on these days and the priestesses offers small trinkets that promise good fortune and protection for the year to come. At the end of the week, a massive bonfire occurs where everyone is expected to burn at least one item of value. These items are often pieces of jewelry, pottery, or other sources of vanity that must first be approved of by a priestess. The belief behind this destruction, is that it will please Firaneth and ease his wrath enough so that winter will end and that spring may come. These celebrations are organized and monitored by the churches of a settlement. It’s a party that takes nearly the entirety of the previous year to plan and prepare for. From the food, drinks, the art, performances, and gifts to not only the people of the settlement but outsiders as well - it’s hardly any surprise that this is the case. Sacrifices go on for the final week of winter, ending when the Zattarian people expect to experience more springtime worthy weather. These days are a joyous time, despite the term they’re focused on. Though it may help that what is being sacrificed are works of art rather than other living beings. The church of Lianreen manages the drinks and foods, working closely with the local farmers and even personally handles some of the cooking. They offer trinkets and a chance to receive personal blessings regardless of if they are a member of the settlement or a person of concern. Though the Guardians, of course, are always on watch, even they extend an effort of kindness and a friendly attitude unless someone else dares to spoil the mood first. These generous acts are offered within and in front of the church of Lianreen, making it easy to find just where it is all taking place. Meanwhile, the worshipers of Firaneth present the arts that have been deemed worthy to calm the never ending rage of their god. These works of art may be of the gods themselves, of different people the artists have been able to study closely, or creatures of the desert. Regardless of the subject, they are always made with the utmost care and out of varied materials such as lapis lazuli, gold, silver, and precious gemstones. This, of course, means the majority of items offered are sculptures or jewelry of some kind that can support such precious materials, but paintings and tapestries may also be selected for sacrifice. These works may actually be put on display within the church of Lianreen’s gardens, as Firaneth has no church of his own. Simple stages are built a safe distance from the food and drinks, allowing those who wish to show their talents to be easy to see for the gathered crowd. These stages hold performances such as playing music, fire dances, snake charming, choreographed duels, and so on. There may also be a pen where camels within the settlement are groomed so their fur displays images of the gods. Later in the week, these animals will be allowed to fight to unleash some of their frustrations. This rarely results in severe injuries and has yet to result in the death of any camels when done with the proper care and attention on which ones participate. There may be some gambling during these events, and camels with depictions of the gods are believed to hint at who will have more influence on the land over the new year: Lianreen or Firaneth. Finally, at the end of the week on the very last day, the Grand Guardian and High Priestess of Firaneth construct a bonfire with the help of their underlings. The various works of art that were displayed over the week are brought onto a stage to be displayed one final time before the fire is lit. If the artisan(s) who created a piece of work is available, they’ll be invited to hold their hard work for a final time and make their talents known. One at a time, the objects go into the fire. After the dozen or so chosen works have fed the flames, those that had attended are encouraged to sacrifice an object as well. It is believed that owning too many objects of vanity or wealth will anger Firaneth, yet being willing to let go of at least one will soothe his anger for another year. The fire burns until the next dawn when the clean up from the festivities begins and everyone goes back to their daily routines. Only the Priestesses and Guardians are allowed to search the remaining ashes of the bonfire for gems or materials that may be used in new works of arts. These remains are considered blessings and a sign of good faith from Firaneth. Which nearly always leaves whatever is gathered as destined to become part of a religious piece of artwork once again. Crime Management If no one has managed to take control of a settlement, the laws and who is responsible to enforce them is left on the shoulders of the High Priestesses. They decide on laws that must be followed and come to a conclusion on what must be done to those who break them. These are the general very basic laws to expect in such places and their corresponding punishments: Petty damage to goods or petty theft. These cases are if the object(s) stolen or damaged are ones the accused were attempting to obtain for the sake of their own survival. This would include food, water, or clothing. High Priestesses often show kindness towards these cases and may not inflict any punishment, but rather offer the accused a chance at forgiveness and salvation by joining their service. Severe damage to goods or significant thefts. These are usually repeated offenders or those who steal goods that are not quite necessary for survival. They have at least one finger removed but may have more taken from them depending on the extent of their thieving. Harming or insulting a Priestess. The former tends to earn the individual lashes with the public to witness it, often shortly after presenting the priestess that was harmed and what (if any) marks she was given. Meanwhile, the later may only result in them being subject to a Guardian strongly encouraging them to apologize, with or without words. Manslaughter of any kind. Removal of one hand, often their dominant hand in hopes to reduce the chance of another accident. These cases are a little more difficult to be certain on how to punish the individual and may allow a chance for it to be forgiven depending on the details. Murdering an innocent human. Exile from a settlement if the High Priestesses feel particularly merciful. Otherwise, the guilty is sentenced to death by starvation. They are tied to a cactus, left to suffer the elements and be devoured by the local insects. Betraying the High Priestesses. This can be a fairly broad concern from stealing from them to harming them while in their care. Any of their underlings that is deemed as a traitor will either be exiled from the settlement with both hands removed or be sentenced to death. While the former may result in that regardless, the later is a guaranteed death of being thrown to the mercy of a pit of scorpions. Enslavement of other human beings. Typically the removal of both hands, though more extreme settlements may choose to throw the guilty into a snake pit. There are some cases of Zattarians being plucked away into slavery for the Tosgivites along the coastline, which explains their aggressively strong feelings towards it. If someone is a suspect of a crime, a Guardian will attempt to apprehend them and lock them away within the designated area of the church. Investigation efforts can either be thoroughly in-depth or handled quickly - depending on if the accused is a member of the community or if they happen to be a well-known troublemaker. The final decisions, however, are always left up to the High Priestesses and until they are deemed guilty, no harm is to come to the criminal. All punishments are executed by the Grand Guardian of Firaneth for the settlement. In certain cases, the Grand Guardian will allow the victim or the victim’s family to assist in delivering justice or ask if they desire a harsher method with the High Priestesses’ permission. Forgiveness A ceremony of Forgiveness is performed solely by High Priestesses of Lianreen. These are public ceremonies held for those who have committed crimes in their past or perhaps were simply in the wrong place at the wrong time. Past events that resulted in a scar or removal of a finger or hand, whatever the full details may be, cause individuals to be shunned and untrusted in every settlement. Unless of course, they go through this ceremony. Those who wish to do so must earn it through various duties to both High Priestesses of a settlement: cleaning, gardening, cooking, and so on. This can take a person anywhere from eight to ten months, allowing a chance for most if not all of a settlement to witness these people making an effort to redeem themselves. The duration is also meant to symbolize their personal rebirth and change into becoming part of the settlement’s “family.” Once the Forgiveness has been earned, the High Priestess will call for the people to gather in the church. At sunset, she presents the person, or group of people, being granted forgiveness. She reveals how the scars of concern on the individuals were earned, then goes on to share how Lianreen sees them as worthy of forgiveness. Afterward, they are expected to inform the settlement of what they intend to do once they have finished the ceremony. Often either devoting themselves to one of the High Priestesses of the settlement or trying to begin honest work for themselves. Finally, as the moon begins to rise into the sky, the High Priestess of Lianreen will tie a blue fabric around each person’s scar(s). If it is not possible to do so, the fabric will instead be tied around their upper arm. These fabrics will forever be part of the forgiven person’s attire, a reminder of the past but a promise for a brighter future. However, they only have any power in the settlement they were granted in. Leaving the settlement for whatever reason after earning a forgiveness ceremony is seen as betraying the High Priestesses’ kindness. In order to further prevent trickery or faking having earned this ceremony, a settlement may decide to have a specific pattern on their fabrics. These patterns include different types of cacti, flowers, teardrop shapes, or some desert animal. Funerals Funerals are typically small gatherings managed by the family of the deceased with the assistance of a Priestess of Firaneth. Guardians are chosen to assist in assuring the privacy of the event and offer a sense of comfort and security to those that attend. The body may be held within the church of Lianreen until the funeral may take place. Meanwhile, the family prepares for around a week if possible. This includes deciding a location, gathering flowers and herbs, and making a shroud for their lost loved one. They may also choose to have an artisan of the settlement to make the shroud, as this piece of material would preferably be decorated with many elaborate patterns and symbols. The High Priestess of Firaneth assists the family with splitting whatever wealth the deceased left behind. This prevents the already high emotions from turning to anger towards one another, as these occasions are meant to be quiet and honest ones. When everything is ready, the body is wrapped up in the shroud and carried out to the chosen location by the Guardians assigned to the funeral. The body is held within a simple wooden boat, typically carved by other members of Firaneth’s following to ensure the remains can fit within it perfectly. This boat is then filled with the gathered flowers and herbs by the different members of the family. During this process, the individuals may choose to pause by the boat to share words of the deceased. They could say it out loud for the rest to hear, or softly as if to the remains. No other conversations are to be had during this ceremony. Children under the age of sixteen are unlikely to be allowed because of this portion of respectful silence, When all of the flowers and herbs have been delivered to the boat of the departed, a silence will fall over those gathered. It remains until the eldest remaining member of the family goes to the High Priestess, signaling the start of the burning. Preferably, these ceremonies take place at night, the process usually done in time for the burning to commence at dawn. If the funeral is able to take place near a river, the flowers within the boat will be set alight and gently pushed into the water. The remains will burn along with the boat and herbs, the ashes in the end peacefully sent away down the flow. Otherwise, it is burned on a small pyre. In both cases, the family gather together and are finally allowed to embrace each other and weep if they should so desire, the guardians may also offer comfort during this release of emotions. The High Priestess, however, must watch on in silence, her gaze assuring the soul’s safety from unpleasant spirits. Once the burning is complete, the family is escorted home where they may rest or begin a personal celebration for the life their loved one had spent. Many choose the former in hopes of experiencing a final vision of the dearly departed in their dreams. Regardless of what they do, the High Priestess personally arranges chances for herself and her underlings to keep a closer eye on the family for the next week or two. Prayers Prayers are one of the ceremonies that tend to be more of a private affair. These can actually be performed by either type of priestess depending on the power they wish to call forth. Minor prayers will be handled by any available priestess but ones that may affect more than one individual would call for the attention of a High Priestess. Priestesses of Lianreen will say prayers for internal strength, a swift recovery, a more fruitful harvest, favorable weather, finding love, and increased fertility. These prayers are given in the privacy of a room, with the priestess holding the hands of the one making the request. These rooms will often have potted cacti waiting within them that will be taken by the person being granted the prayer after it is completed. The prayers for these are spoken with a soft dedication and usually structured like so: “Goddess Lianreen, I am Priestess (Name) and I request for you to send some of your gentle care to the man/woman’s hands that I am holding. He/she will care for this plant in your name, so that you may find them and answer this prayer.” The priestess may choose to personalize the prayer, informing the individual of the words they must say every day they care for the plant. Sometimes they’ll be worked into a song, as the priestesses of Lianreen have a belief that singing is therapeutic in a way. Meanwhile, Priestesses of Firaneth will say prayers for protection against the unseen, physical strength, friendship, reuniting with loved ones, and sometimes even vengeance. The request is heard in private, either a room of the person’s home or the priestess assigned to it. There is no touching or any kind of object given. Instead, the priestess listens, maybe offering drinks or a small snack as the problem is discussed. The goal in these visits is not to call forth the power of Firaneth, but instead to assist the individual in achieving the desire themselves. After closely listening and a deep conversation, the priestess will suggest solutions. Firaneth is a God of taking action, encouraging the people of Zattaria to help themselves. For the sake of comforting the individual, they may share a prayer to be said to instill confidence before they begin their day or during hours of training themselves and working. These prayers can also be worked into a song, but there’s more of a focus on the beat of the song than the lyrics. This allows the individual to “say” the prayer without actually speaking, so the breaths taken can be focused on the physically laboring task. If a settlement is facing a united issue, they are gather together in the appropriate location for a prayer and deciding how to tackle the concern. In the case of famine or disease hitting a settlement, the High Priestess for Lianreen will call the people to her church. She will stand before its entrance, her underlings to right and the High Priestess of Firaneth and her underlings to the left. Meanwhile, the other members of the settlement spreads out before them near the entrance, often in a circular shape. The prayers begin at sunset, beginning with the High Priestesses saying it first then it works down the chain of command for the two churches. Eventually, the rest of the gathering joins in as well, repeating the prayer in soft rhythm. In especially trying times, they all hold hands together during this prayer for Lianreen to smile on them and bring about better days. Once the moon has begun to enter the sky, the High Priestess of Lianreen will call for silence, so that she may tell them what the Goddess may wish for them to do. If she is a particularly powerful priestess, she may be able to call forth magic to bring a short shower of rain to reassure the settlement of her connection to the Goddess and of the wisdom she holds. Meanwhile, the High Priestess of Firaneth approaches the people of the settlement for cases that concern threats of violence either from other humans or some beast. She goes through the settlement with her Guardians, informing the people of where to meet in town on the next sunrise. These are tense situations that call for quick actions and spread of information, minor preparations and defenses may be done overnight for the safety of their home. Regardless of how they spend their night, everyone that was informed shows up at the chosen location at dawn. This may be at a location more in the center of the settlement such as a well or tavern, which increases the chances for those who were not informed to notice the gathering to see what all the ruckus is about. The High Priestess of Firaneth and the Grand Guardian will stand together in the center of the gathering, reminding everyone of what the danger is and make a call to action. They work as if they are running an armed force, instructing everyone on ways they can handle and eventually eliminate the threat. Each time a group of people is dismissed to begin their duties, a prayer will be said for them to chant as they work and prepare. It often changes for each different assignment but the overall message remains the same: “We will endure.” Category:Zattaria